Love the Dark
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Sora’s first kiss and Riku’s last battle. RikuSora


Kingdom Hearts  
Oneshot  
Love the Dark

Notes: This started out as an attempt to be mean to Riku. x3 I was at that part in the first game where you have to fight Riku at Hollow Bastion. I bet I ended up having to sit through that little cut scene before the battle friggin' fifty times before I finally beat him. x3 My dirty mind (Kairi's _inside _me?), and my frustration with Riku had a love child I named Love the Dark.

Summary: Sora's first kiss and Riku's last battle. RikuSora

Update: Sorry, the dividers I used the first time didn't show up.

* * *

It was another lazy summer day. The sun had just broken the horizon a few hours ago. A breeze wafted in through the open window to his left, and Sora smiled a little as it caressed his face, causing his spiky bangs to shift. Riku made a sound from his position on the floor.

Sora knew his friend was probably asleep, even though it had been his idea to get up so early. Today was Kairi's birthday, or at least, the day they had designated her birthday. Riku had come over earlier to help Sora make something to give to the redhead. They had started a necklace of seashells, but it was harder than they thought to get it together. Riku had gotten bored and fallen asleep.

_We're never going to get this done in time._

Sora found his thoughts wandering back to his friend. His _girl_friend. He smiled. He liked the sound of that. Now, if he could only gather up the courage to say something. Kairi was pretty and sweet too.

"Sora? Why did you let me fall asleep?" Riku grumbled, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Sora opened one eye to look at him.

"I tried to wake you, but you punched me and rolled over."

"Oh, sorry." He said, putting a hand behind his head and looking sheepish he continued, "So what ware you thinking about so hard?"

"Hmph. Kairi, actually."

"Really?"

Sora sat up, leaning on his elbow. "You're my best friend, right Riku?"

--

There was a flash of red and I was twisted around, weapon flying from my hand, I started to fall. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrist, pulling me back and away from the edge of the dark chasm.

--

"Of course. What is it?"

Sora flushed a little before he continued. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" He murmured.

Riku smirked.

--

"It hurts. It feels like my chest is going to explode." He gasped, struggling to catch his breath. I pushed him against the wall, dodging a rock the size of my head that fell from somewhere above.

"Hush. It's alright." I say as soothingly as I can, considering the circumstances. I pull him close to me, both of us collapsing from exhaustion. Burying my face in his silver hair, I try to hold back my tears.

--

"Is that what you were thinking about? You're being naughty, aren't you?" Riku grinned when Sora turned beet red, just as he planned.

"No! Shut up! Why did I even-"

Riku laughed. "Why _did_ you ask?"

Sora pouted and shook his head. "Oh, come on. Tell me."

He shook his head again.

"What, you've never…?"

Sora blushed again.

--

"I'm so sorry." He was panicking. I didn't think that was possible. His green eyes were wide. His hands shook as he reached up to touch my face. I touch his hand, lacing our fingers as I whisper,

"Shh. It's okay. I forgive you. Be quiet." It's an unsuccessful attempt to calm him.

--

"Oh." An awkward silence followed. "Well, do you want some pointers?"

"What do you mean?"

Riku just shook his head and reached up, grabbed a hold of the back of Sora's head, and crashed their lips together.

--

"Sora?" His voice is raspy when he says my name.

"What?"

"I'm not afraid."

_But I am. _"I know. You're very brave Riku."

--

Sora made a sound, feeling embarrassed and awkward. He tried to push Riku away, but his friend tightened his grip and slipped his tongue passed Sora's lips. Sora froze. He felt numb all of a sudden, and nothing else existed for him in that moment.

He came to when Riku broke contact, and dimly realized Riku was trying to get him to let go. He had clutched two fistfuls of Riku's shirt so tightly his fingers had begun to ache.

"Sorry Sora."

--

"Sorry Sora."

"Hush." The smoke billowing from the explosion threatened to choke him. Riku's blood stained Sora's victory. It made him want to vomit, lay down and die, run till he dropped, cry and laugh all at once. Irony was a cruel thing.

Was it really so long ago…?

"Sora…Sora?"

--

"Sora! Will you say something already?"

He found himself completely speechless. Adrenaline pumped through his body. The sun shone through his window, falling on his thigh.

"What?" He finally croaked. Riku burst into laughter.

"Did I scare you that much?"

"I wasn't scared!" Sora said defensively. "Just surprised."

"Oh, really?"

Mischief glinted in his bright green eyes. "Well, I'm going to do it again, okay?"

Sora didn't reply, and Riku leaned over and kissed him.

--

I just wanted him to stop talking. So, I did the one thing I was fairly sure would shut him up for a moment.

I kissed him.

Right there in the middle of the collapsing room as his wounds and my eyes wept. I was remembering my first kiss, wondering at how cruel fate could be that it would be me to do this to the one I love.

The battle was over, and I won, didn't I?


End file.
